True Love or Puppy Love?
by mew-mew-dolly
Summary: BloomxBrandon What will happen sparks fly between Bloom and Brandon?
1. Chapter 1

True Love or Puppy Love?

By Mew-mew-dolly

Winter ball  


BLOOM'S POV

"I can't wait to go to the winter ball that Ms. Faragonda is hosting!" thought Bloom as she was walking home with Stella.

She had gone shopping with Stella to buy their dresses for the ball.

It took them three hours to choose their dresses, since Stella kept trying on all the dresses in all the stores and couldn't settle on anything.

Stella said, "Green is the new black! Or wait was that red----Urgghhh what am I gonna wear?"

She had finally settled on a strapless black dress.

"That should teach me never to bring her along shopping" muttered Bloom who was exhausted after shopping for three hours.

She had bought a sapphire blue spaghetti strapped mini.

"Sky's gonna flip when he see's me in this!" thought an excited Bloom.

She snapped back to reality when she saw that they had arrived at Alfea.

She and Stella noticed that the Redfountain boys' bikes were outside their school.

"That's weird," both girls said at the time.

"What are they doing here today, the ball isn't until tomorrow" said a confused Bloom.

Both girls went in to see that Ms. Faragonda was giving a speech to the whole school, including to the boys from Redfountain.

They went in closer to the front to hear what Ms. Faragonda was saying.

"This year the winter ball will be a bit different," said Ms. Faragonda.

"We will be following one of the old traditions from the ancient times.

"Instead of picking dates you will be assigned dates from a old magical chest that will pick your dates for you, she said"

"You'll have to stick with your dates till the ball is over."

Nobody said anything at first, and then everyone started whispering.

"Oh no! Shrieked Stella and Bloom.

"I hope I get Sky "thought Bloom.

The girls walked up to the boys who were chatting away with each other.

"I hope I get you as my date honey bunny" cooed Stella to her boyfriend Brandon.

Sky wrapped his arms around Bloom.

"I don't know what I would do, if I didn't get you as my date" whispered Sky into Bloom's ear.

Bloom blushed slightly pink.

They all walked together to wait in line to use the magical chest that would pick their dates.

They waited for half an hour until it was their turn.

Bloom was the last one so she took her slip of paper without looking at it.

She took a deep breath and opened the small piece of paper.

Bloom was shocked to see that her date was Brandon.

She looked at Brandon, who was staring at her with his mouth open.

Stella hadn't opened her paper yet so she went over to look at whom Brandon got first.

"Who'd you get gummi bear?" she asked him as she looked over his shoulder.

When she saw Bloom's name she stood their stunned.

After a few minutes, she unsteadily opened her piece of paper.

It read, "Sky"

"I guess I'll be borrowing your Sky for one night" Stella told Bloom her voice shaking.

"And I guess I'll be borrowing your Brandon," Bloom finally replied still too stunned to say anything else.

"Don't worry Shnookums, we don't have to go to the ball" said Brandon to Stella.

ARE YOU CRAZY, I ALREADY BOUGHT MY DRESS, SO WE'RE GOING! Shouted Stella.

"How about you Bloom, do you want to go?" asked a concerned Sky.

"Well, since I bought my dress…. I guess I'll be going too.

The other girls got to go with their boyfriends as their dates.

Flora was going with a guy named Helios and she was very nervous about it.

"I guess I'll pick you up tomorrow," said a nervous Brandon to Bloom.

The boys went back to Redfountain and Bloom went to bed thinking about her date with Brandon.

That's it for now! Please review! If you liked this chappy then the next one will be even better!


	2. Chapter 2

The winter ball

BLOOM'S POV

Bloom was very nervous, the other girls had already gone to the ball with their dates and Bloom was the only one left.

She put on her blue sapphire spaghetti strapped mini and wore her on matching sapphire earrings with a necklace.

She piled her red silky hair on top of her head and wore sapphire studded heels that she had borrowed from Stella.

She looked like a goddess and even the angels who looked down on her would be jealous of her beauty.

"I hope Brandon isn't mad that I'm late," thought a Bloom who had butterflies in her stomach.

Bloom slowly walked down the stairs.

Brandon looked down at her with his jaw dropped.

He had never seen anyone so beautiful as Bloom.

Bloom looked up at Brandon, "He looks so handsome and sexy, the way his brown bangs were over his brown eyes----wait why am I thinking about him like that I already have a boyfriend!" thought Bloom.

Brandon put her corsage on for her without dropping his gaze off of Bloom.

"God you look so beautiful tonight," he whispered in her ear.

It sent pleasurable chills down her spine.

"You look handsome yourself, mumbled a blushing Bloom.

"What's wrong with me?" she thought "I never get those chills when I'm with Sky."

She got on the back of his bike and while he drove Bloom held on to his waist tightly.

BRANDON'S POV 

"What's wrong with me?" thought Brandon as he was driving his bike.

"I love Stella!" he said to himself.

He liked the way Bloom was holding on to him and he didn't want her to stop.

Unfortunately they had reached the winter ball and he pulled to a stop.

Bloom jumped off the bike and Brandon escorted her in.

Everyone stared at them because they really looked cute together.

Sky and Stella looked at them and they were speechless.

Bloom looked so beautiful that all the boys were staring at her especially Brandon.

Stella became envious. Brandon never looked at her like that.

Sky didn't like the way Brandon and the other guys were eyeing his girlfriend.

Sky and Stella went up to them.

Sky said "Bloom you look so gorgeous!"

Stella told Brandon "You look so handsome, munchkin!

But then the music started up and it was a slow one.

"Would you like to dance? Asked Brandon to Bloom.

She nodded her head as he pulled her to the dance floor.

They danced as Sky and Stella watched them jealously.

Then Sky asked Stella to dance and she accepted, they danced right next to Brandon and Bloom so they could keep an eye on the two pair.

Meanwhile…

Brandon pulled Bloom closer to him.

"You look like a goddess," he said in a husky voice.

Bloom blushed beet red.

"I need some fresh air," She mumbled as she ran out.

He ran after her and saw her gazing at the moon under a tree.

"Did I say anything to upset you?" he asked a surprised Bloom.

"No. I really needed fresh air; it was stuffy in there" she said as she wrinkled her nose.

He couldn't take it anymore, she looked so cute when she wrinkled her nose, and so he leaned down and pulled a surprised Bloom into a kiss.

He encircled his arms around her waist and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

Brandon explored her mouth and amazingly she responded.

She nibbled his upper lip urging him to go on.

Bloom slowly lifted up her hands and circled them around Brandon's neck.

Her hands started exploring his brown hair.

Suddenly she pulled back and Brandon was disappointed,

What about Stella and Sky she asked him breathlessly.

"Well tonight your mine, so they won't mind If I'm with you tonight" he grinned.

She grinned back as they went in for another kiss.

But someone was watching them and was shocked at what she saw.

**So how do u like this chappy? Please review so I can write my next chappy which will have some drama!**

**Who do u think was watching them?**


	3. Chapter 3

The Horrible Outcome

BLOOM's POV

Stella gasped, she just came out to see what Bloom and Brandon were doing.

What she saw brought tears to her eyes.

Bloom and Brandon were kissing!

And it didn't look like an innocent one either!

Bloom and Brandon were still kissing when they heard someone whimper, they turned to see Stella staring at them with tears streaming down her face.

"I hate you! She screamed at Bloom as she ran away.

Bloom and Brandon stood there shocked, they still hadn't processed what just happened.

Then Brandon sent Bloom a depressing look, before he ran after Stella.

Bloom shot her hands up to her lips, "I could still feel his warm soft lips on mine" thought Bloom dreamily.

Her knees buckled and she fell in the grass and started weeping.

"I didn't even think about Sky when I was kissing Brandon" she thought.

"Now I lost my best friend and I cheated on my boyfriend!" She sobbed.

"I can't believe you did that!" Yelled Sky.

She gasped as she stared at Sky who was glaring at her.

"We're through and I never want to see you again!" He said angrily as he walked off.

Bloom saw him disappear in to the night and she shed more tears as she saw her boyfriend disappear never to be hers again.

"Why don't I feel really depressed about breaking up with Sky?" she wondered

"Instead I'm still thinking about the kiss me and Brandon shared!"

She walked back to her room and soon fell asleep after crying her eyes out.

Next morning…

Bloom woke up with her hair all frizzy and puffy.

I hope all that was a dream" she thought desperately, "Yeah that's it, a bad nightmare!"

She glanced around to see that the other girls were already in their morning classes.

"Oh shit! She yelled as she jumped out of bed and dressed, she was already late for class!

She ran to class and found a seat between Musa and Stella.

"Glad you could make it Bloom, said Ms Grizelda sarcastically.

Any more late nesses and you'll have to serve detention she scolded.

Bloom shrank down in her seat; she was embarrassed that old Ms Grizelda had caught her.

"Hey Stella, you want to go shopping after school?" She whispered.

But Stella just ignored her.

Musa, who had heard Bloom, asked her "How could you do that to her Bloom!"

Suddenly Bloom had a feeling that Musa was referring to the kiss with Brandon and not about shopping.

"So it is true!" she murmured to herself.

"Bloom would you care to share what you girls are whispering about?" asked an irritated Ms Grizelda.

Suddenly tears blurred her vision.

She ran out of class, not listening to the warnings from Ms Grizelda.

She ran until she was under a tree and she sat down crying to herself, until the last person she wanted to face came out to comfort her.

**What will happen next? Find out in the next chappy! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Desperate for answers 

Bloom's POV

_She ran until she was under a tree and she sat down crying to herself, until the last person she wanted to face came out to comfort her…_

She heard a twig crack.

Bloom looked up at Brandon with her tearstained face.

"Go away Brandon! Sniffled Bloom, "The last thing I want people to think is that we're having an affair!" she exclaimed.

"It was just one meaningless kiss! Defended Brandon.

"Well its not what they think!" She said as she pointed at Alfea.

"I hurt the guy that I loved and I lost my best friend at the same time!" sniveled Bloom.

Brandon knelt down beside Bloom.

"Don't cry," he told her softly as he held her in his arms to comfort her.

"Everything's going to be okay", he whispered to her as he held her in his arms.

The rhythms of his heartbeat made Bloom fall asleep and eventually he fell a sleep too.

But unfortunately for them Stella felt guilty for ignoring Bloom like that and she wanted to apologize, so she went looking for Bloom.

What she found drained the color from her face.

There under the tree was Bloom lying in Brandon's arms both fast asleep.

She felt tears pour out of her eyes, and she ran away before they even woke up.

Two hours later…

Bloom felt so warm and secure, she never wanted to wake up, and she cuddled closer and heard someone whisper in her ear "Wake up sleepy head, I can't stay long I have to head back to Redfountain," Bloom's eyes shot open and she looked up to see Brandon grinning at her.

She sprang apart from him, her face beet red, and he looked at her with a disappointed face, and "You didn't have to jump off me that fast you know

She stood up blushing slightly, looking down at her feet and she told him "I have to get back to Alfea or Ms. Fargonda will get mad, after skipping a lot of classes today."

Brandon stood up, pulled Bloom into his arms, he lifted her chin, and was about to kiss her, but Bloom said softly, "We can't do this but before she can finish her sentence he crashed his lips down to hers.

He kissed her gently waiting for her to respond.

She finally responded and kissed him back, her arms around his neck.

They stopped to take a breath, and Brandon was going in for another kiss, but Bloom stopped him.

Why are you doing this? Was this another "meaningless" kiss? You're supposed to get back with Stella and I'm going to get back with Sky.

"Of course not, I love you Bloom! I just didn't realize it until we first kissed, and it was electrifying. I never felt that way when me and Stella kiss!" he told her before he even realized what he was saying.

Bloom and Brandon stared back at each other both surprised.

If you don't feel the same way about me then I understand, you can get back with …before he had the chance to finish his sentence he felt Bloom pull him into a kiss. He circled his arms around her waist and the two shared an intensely passionate kiss.

Finally Bloom pulled back and told Brandon in a raspy voice "I love you too!"

"But I don't think I can go out with you if that means hurting my former best friend, and former boyfriend" she told him with a sad look.

"Then we'll just have to inform everyone that we're a couple now!" said a determined Brandon.

I don't know…

**What happens next? Find out in the next chappy! Please review! I will try to update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Faith**

**Bloom's POV**

Bloom felt blissful, and she couldn't stop thinking about Brandon for some reason.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard sobbing coming from her dorm room.

She walked in to see weeping in to her pillow.

"Stella what happened?" Bloom asked as she ran to comfort her friend.

"YOU! ITS YOU THAT HAPENNED!" she yelled as fresh tears streamed down her face.

"I saw you in Brandon's arms, she painfully replied.

Argghhhhhh, I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! Stella yelled as she jumped on an unsuspecting Bloom.

Stella! I'm sorry if I hurt you! But I don't regret what happened! I love Brandon, he loves me, and if you're not comfortable, then I'll back off! Shouted Bloom.

There was a long silence, and then Bloom opened one eye to see that Stella looked down at her speechless.

Then Stella got her act together and replied, "Thanks for telling me Bloom, but I don't think its going to work out between me and Brandon, so you can have him! She sniffed as she stuck her nose in the air."

"Actually there's this new guy in red Fountain I spotted and I heard he was the Prince of Carvahall she said as her eyes twinkled thinking about him.

So… now can you get off me? Asked a breathless Bloom.

"Oh sorry! Said Stella as she jumped off of Bloom.

Bloom and Stella hugged, "So you forgive me? Asked Bloom.

"Yeah."

So now that leaves Sky, thought Bloom dreadfully.

Bloom went in search of Sky and he came a cross a couple making out.

When she got closer she noticed it was Sky and Layla,"I guess he moved on!" thought a cheerful Bloom as she left the couple so they could have their privacy.

She went to sit under her favorite tree, surprisingly she found Brandon taking a nap under there.

He looked so cute and innocent sleeping there.

Bloom had an evil idea and went to surprise Brandon!

But before she could start her plan she heard Brandon murmur something.

She went in closer to hear what he was saying and felt arms grasp her waist.

She looked down to see Brandon grinning up at her. :

"Gotcha!" he said as he brushed his lips on hers.

Bloom blushed slightly.

He pulled her into a deep long kiss.

He tasted her thoroughly, exploring her whole mouth.

She nipped his bottom lip craving for more and he responded by making the kiss more intense.

They broke the kiss to breathe in more air.

Before she could resist he pulled her into another kiss and this time his arms snaked up under her shirt.

His hands were fumbling with her bra when suddenly they heard someone say "GET A ROOM YOU TWO!"

They were so shocked they jumped a mile apart.

They were surprised to see that it was Sky and Layla, and he looked happy.

His arm was around Layla and the two looked like they were in love.

"Bloom, I just want to say that I'm sorry for reacting that way and I hope you forgive me, said Sky.

"NO Sky don't say that! I should be asking you for forgiveness! Yelled out Bloom.

The two hugged and they walked away.

"It all walked out for the better! Whispered Brandon huskily into Bloom's ear sending a thrilling shiver down her spine.

"Now where were we?" he asked as he pulled Bloom in to another long kiss…

**THE END**

**Well that's it for now, hope you liked the ending! Please review!**


End file.
